This study is designed to assess the effects of aggressive management of glycemic control by community physicians on oral health status in a group of community-dwelling, older adults with Type II diabetes mellitus who have poor glycemic control. The study will also contrast changes in oral health of diabetics with an otherwise similar group of non-diabetic older adults. The goals are to: (1) investigate whether subjects who attain good glycemic control during a 1 year follow-up period will have a lower incidence of and/or less severe adverse changes in oral health status compared to subjects who do not attain good glycemic control during the follow-up period, and (2) to contrast the incident changes in oral health in diabetics with non-diabetic age- and gender-matched control subjects.